


Near and Far and Always

by magicianprince



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianprince/pseuds/magicianprince
Summary: Yuuri bites the bullet and lets Victor take him shopping for suits in Barcelona. Set during episode 10.





	Near and Far and Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlemusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemusings/gifts).



> for sami, who requested suit shopping in barcelona. the corniest bits of dialogue came to me first, as always lol. hope you enjoy!
> 
> [[my twitter](https://twitter.com/lenionice)]  
> 

“Wait, Victor! Do I really need a new suit? It’s—it’s expensive, and one more thing to pack when we leave, and…”

The shopping bags lining Yuuri’s arms thumped painfully against his sides as Victor pulled Yuuri down the Passeig de Gràcia. Victor laughed cheerfully, weaving around other tourists; he’d been angling at getting Yuuri into a new suit and tie for months, and it seemed he was jumping on the opportunity with all he had. People stared as Yuuri’s voice rose in both pitch and volume. 

Unfortunately, Yuuri’s complaints continued to go ignored. 

“Victor, do you even know where to buy a suit?” he finally burst out, as a last-ditch effort. Already the thought of wandering shops until they found clothing up to Victor’s exacting standards was exhausting. 

As Yuuri had hoped, Victor came to a stop. “Hm,” he said. “That’s a good point. Wait here.”

Yuuri watched in disbelief as Victor let go of his hand and made a beeline for the shop closest to them. Through the window, Yuuri could see Victor walk up to an unsuspecting sales employee with a wide grin. After getting her attention he made a series of hand gestures that Yuuri assumed meant, “Do you speak English?” If that failed, Victor would probably have asked if she spoke French or Russian, but she nodded right away. 

Victor’s expression lit up. He began talking again, gesturing towards Yuuri through the window. Yuuri tried not to grimace as the employee noticed him. She laughed at something Victor had said, shaking her head, and motioned for him to hand her his phone.

Eventually, Victor returned to Yuuri with directions. Yuuri sighed and allowed Victor to take his hand again. When he glanced back at the sales employee, she gave him a thumbs up.

“It’s only a short walk,” Victor said. “Yuuri, what’s your shoe size?”

“You said just a suit and a tie,” Yuuri replied firmly, recognizing that fighting those was a lost cause. At the very least, he could just go try things on, and then convince Victor not to buy them once it was time to leave the store. Hopefully.

“Yuuri, it’s for your _birthday_ ,” said Victor, in the exact same tone of voice that he’d said _it’s because we’re dating now_ and _it’s for our three month anniversary_ in the past.

Sighing, Yuuri squeezed Victor’s hand. “We’ll talk about it when we get there.”

Earlier in the day, Victor had perused the storefronts with casual ease, letting his whims decide where he drifted to at a relaxed pace. On his way to shove Yuuri into a new suit, however, he swept past window displays without a backwards glance. Yuuri felt his stomach drop. Was his clothing really that bad? Was that what Victor had been saying to the employee before? He’d said something about burning Yuuri’s tie when he’d suggested shopping for suits. What was so terrible about a simple blue tie?

Victor let go of Yuuri’s hand again once they reached the store. He held the door for Yuuri, looking excited. 

“We’ll be quick,” he promised. 

Yuuri gave him a doubtful look as he entered the shop. Quick? They’d probably be in the store until nightfall.

They were set upon immediately by helpful employees, but Victor thanked them and then said that he and Yuuri would be fine by themselves. He led Yuuri with a hand on the small of Yuuri’s back towards a rack of suits near the front of the store. Yuuri tried not to feel like he was being guided towards his own funeral.

Victor spent a lot of time holding up suit jackets to Yuuri’s chest, frowning, and shaking his head. Yuuri had no idea what was wrong with any of them; they all seemed expensive and nicer than any suit Yuuri had owned before. He was privately glad, however, that Victor avoided the more brightly colored suits. Yuuri liked being the center of attention sometimes, but he’d rather avoid causing too much of a stir at the banquet, where he assumed the suit would get its first use.

“This one,” Victor said, drawing Yuuri out of his thoughts. His expression was soft as he pressed a clothes hanger into Yuuri’s hands. The suit was dark blue, reminiscent of Yuuri’s free skate costume. When Yuuri tried to check the price tag, Victor stopped him with a gentle touch, smiling. “Just try it on. For me?”

When it came right down to it, there wasn’t a lot that he would refuse Victor. Yuuri took the suit into a changing room in the back.

Victor was waiting eagerly when Yuuri stepped back out. Yuuri saw the moment that his breath caught. He knew that moment intimately, when your feelings for another person welled up warm in your chest, threatened to spill out without your permission. He stood and watched as Victor’s mouth opened, and then closed again.

“Well,” Victor said finally. “I do have wonderful taste, in both men and suits.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes. There was a full-length mirror in between the shop’s two changing rooms. He turned to face it and examined himself. He had to admit that there was an improvement between his other suit and this one, but that was probably just because the dark blue suit was extremely expensive. Victor came up behind Yuuri and put his arms around Yuuri’s waist, propping his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder and leaning into him. Yuuri took his weight without complaint.

“Why do you want to buy me a suit so badly?” he asked.

Victor hummed, his hold on Yuuri tightening for a brief moment. “Is it so strange, to want to see the man I love in clothes equally as beautiful as he is?”

“Oh.” Something squeezed in Yuuri’s throat. Victor was always showing Yuuri how much he adored him, whether it be in compliments, or gifts, or pushing Yuuri to his limits because he knew that Yuuri could surpass them. Yuuri tried to repay Victor in kind, but nothing ever felt like enough. Even his grand gestures could never capture the scope of emotion that Victor inspired within him.

“Yuuri,” Victor said, sounding strangely hesitant for how eager he’d been all afternoon, “is it really that upsetting to you, that I want to buy you a suit?”

It had taken Victor all afternoon to ask, but Yuuri knew that Victor would back down if Yuuri told him that he was upset, Victor’s own eagerness put to the side. Yuuri let out a breath, and then shook his head. “It’s just that you’ve given me so much already,” he explained. He met Victor’s eyes in the mirror. Victor’s gaze was familiar, welcome, a clear blue that hadn’t left him for months. 

The thought struck Yuuri, standing in a clothing store in Barcelona, that he never wanted it to leave him again.

He cleared his throat. “And—I also don’t understand what was so bad about my other suit. Or tie.”

Victor turned Yuuri around and grasped his upper arms like a man about to go down to his knees and beg. “Yuuri. Please. Will you let me buy you this suit?”

“Yes,” Yuuri relented. “But only because it’s for my birthday.”

The smile Victor gave him was radiant, the kind that inspired skating seasons about love. “Then we are going to find a nice tie to go with it, and then I am going to see someone about getting tailoring done before the banquet. Also, you still haven’t told me your shoe size.”

Some battles, Yuuri mused, were best left to be fought another day.


End file.
